


The Best Cure for a Headache

by Crowgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Who are you again?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Cure for a Headache

‘Dean?’

_‘Ow.’_

‘Are you all right?’

‘Fucking... _head_ hurts.’

‘You were hit by a door.’

‘Why the hell was I hit by a...ah, _fuck.’_

‘Do not try to stand up.’

‘And... who are you?’

‘Dean?’

‘No, wait, I know you -- don’t I?’

‘Of course you do!’

‘Nothing _of course_ about it -- I mean, why the hell did I get conked by a door? _Ow.’_

‘I told you to stay still--’

‘And _I_ asked why I should listen to you.’

‘Dean, I am Castiel -- your...your friend.’

‘So that’s a friendly hand on my knee?’

‘I was alarmed for you. You took a very heavy blow.’

‘No shit. Hey! What’re you doing?’

‘You are bleeding--’

‘Ah, crap, really? _Fuck,_ dude, that _hurts--’_

‘Lean forward.’

‘And who are you again?’

‘Currently I am the person who can stop you bleeding.’

‘...That does feel better. … So...you’re my friend? You look kinda familiar--’

‘Dean, what are you doing?’

‘--maybe from this angle--’

‘You could simply _ask_ me to move--’

‘Yeah -- weren’t you the guy with his mouth around my dick last night?’

‘Dean!’

‘Gotcha.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for this [prompt](http://destielsmutbrigade.tumblr.com/post/116461584469/april-15th-daily-destiel-drabble) from the Destiel Smut Brigade: Déjà vu.
> 
> I know the smut is ...somewhat lacking here but, for me, the challenge in these challenges is to hit something _like_ a drabble word limit. I'm working on getting the smut in there, too. ;)


End file.
